


love it if we made it

by kageyummytobio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Platonic Relationships, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyummytobio/pseuds/kageyummytobio
Summary: “Yeah. We will be together… Always.”So tell me, why have things ended up this way?-(Y/N) wants nothing to do with the outside world. All she wants to do is to stay by her sister's side and protect her. But all of (Y/N)'s hopes and dreams quickly comes shattering down when she is reminded by the very reason why she is cursed to live within these confined walls along with the rest of humanity.





	1. Together, always.

**Author's Note:**

> After nth years of reading fics I have finally decided to write one of my own! I've been rewatching snk (also for the nth time) for the past week and I felt inspired to write this fic. It will follow the events of the anime and manga so in the later chapters there might be spoilers ahead for yall non manga readers! I will put up a warning when the time comes so for now do enjoy reading!  
> This chapter will be quite short since its an intro but yeah! 
> 
> P/S: You can insert your own sister's name for (S/N) but if you don't have a sister you can always use my name Naomi!
> 
> P/P/S: Some of these relationships are just purely platonic. My main focus will be revolved around Eren and Jean (cause rivals skssksk) but still I will consider other pairings in the future so please look forward to it! Sorry for rambling!

“Hey sis,” your younger sister says as you make her a flower bracelet while sitting on a field.

“Hmm?”

“what is your dream when you grow up?”

Your sister looks at you with curious eyes as you looped the finished flower bracelet onto her tiny wrist. A question that is too simple, yet you find yourself having trouble finding the answer.

“Hmm I don’t know,”

You thought hard as you pulled her close so that she is sitting in front of you. Being a girl living in the humble district of Shiganshina there wasn’t much to offer. You’ll either become a waitress to make a living for you and your sister which doesn't sound too bad, or marry someone at a young age from the inner walls to ensure a “good life”. But neither of those options really appealed to you. Especially the marriage option since you really don't want to get married too early and you wanted to have your sister to be by your side at all times.

“what are yours (S/N)?” you redirected the question as you rest your chin on your sister’s head, earning a grunt form her.

“Well…” She scrunched her eyebrows together thinking hard “…I want to be like papa and mama! I wanna join the Scouts! And go to the outside world!” she said in an enthusiastic voice, looking up at you with big bright eyes and her fists both pumped in the air like she is very determined. You immediately clutch on her shoulder and turned her around, forcing her body to face you.

“YOU KNOW YOU CAN’T!” you shouted, shaking her tiny frame while looking at her with wide eyes

“Did you learn nothing from mom and dad?! Do you really want to die just like them? HUH?! Get eaten by titans?! And leave behind people you care about??”

You didn’t even realise that your sister had begun crying at your outburst. You held her close to your chest, squeezing her tiny form close to your body as if you are scared of losing her.

“I’m… sorry. I didn’t mean to shout at you (S/N), its just...” you close your eyes feeling a lump grow in your throat as you started to imagine the worst

“I just don’t wanna lose you too…”

You feel a tap on your thigh. You open your eyes and look down at your sister who is holding out a pendant to you

 “Here… *sniffle* I wanted to save it until your birthday, but I want you to have it now.” Your sister says as she looks away pouting

“Woah where did you get this? This must have costed heaps of money.”

 You took the small gem out of her palm and examined it. Its an emerald stone. You have read somewhere that emerald symbolizes hope and future.

_Hope huh? That sounds nice._

The deep green jewel reflected the sunlight and shone brilliantly.

“Well I have been saving up the money that grandpapa gives!”

“Grandpapa also helped out with this since I said I really wanted to get you this for your birthday!”

Your heart instantly felt warm and you hugged your sister tight, falling on your back onto the lush green field.

“Thank you,” you nuzzled your face into your sisters hair “I really don’t know where and what I’d be of if you weren’t here with me...” “Alright- I get- it- now let me- go- I- can’t breathe-“ your sister chokes out as she taps on your arm. Your sister rolled off of you as you took off your necklace, slipping the emerald pendant onto your necklace right beside the two brass bands which were your parent’s wedding rings— The only memento they’d leave behind every time before leaving for an expedition. You never liked the thought of them _dying_ out in the field and never coming back again. But right now, in this reality where it did happen, all you can do is be grateful that they even left you something to remember them by.

You secure the necklace back onto your neck as you see your sister smiling brightly at your necklace’s new look. It had quite a rachet look to it, but you thought it looks beautiful.

“Now we will always be together forever! Along with papa and mama!” your sister says as she gives you a toothy smile.

“Yeah. We will be together… Always.”

 

“ _So tell me, why have things ended up this way?”_

 


	2. The enraged soul

“I’m talking about if _they_ broke down the wall, and invaded the town!” you stop in your tracks and look up, seeing a boy and a girl around your age talking to a Garrison soldier.

You’d just been walking home from the fields and you were going to pass through the gates of Wall Maria, to return back to Shiganshina, where you had heard the whole ordeal between this boy and soldier.

You hold your sister behind you, unsure whether or not to just walk past them and act as if you had heard nothing, which is proven difficult as the tension between them is growing dangerously heavy. You decide to stand by the entrance of the gate, out of sight to wait for them to finish ‘talking’ and leave.

“Hey Eren, don’t suddenly raise your voice like that!” The garrison soldier obviously sounding flustered at the boy’s choice of words.

“Hahaha! The doctor’s son sure has spirit!” another soldier pipes up.

“If the bastards break down the wall, we will be on top of the situation.” The soldier says in a matter-of-fact manner.

“But I tell ya… It hasn’t happened in a hundred years!”

You felt disturbed by the fact that the soldiers are drunk and are in a bad condition to fight if shit _does_ go down, yet you also thought that the soldier’s words rang the truth. The walls have been holding up and have been doing its job keeping humanity safe from man eating titans for a hundred years now.... Right? It sounds almost ridiculous and unimaginable to you that something would happen to the walls and let them in.

“B-but its dangerous to let your guard down like this! My father says so!!”

“You may be right… I’m not going to second guess Dr. Jaeger, this town’s benefactor” the soldier in front of the boy remarks.

“But y’know… as a soldier you get a chance to see em roaming outside the walls while you’re on wall defence duty or whatever… And I just can’t imagine em even putting a dent on this 50-meter wall”

Hearing the soldier say that sent shivers down your spine, even though what he said should have relieved you, and you had already known that the wall will protect you all from the titans, but getting reminded that the titans itself are just about 10 meters away from causing havoc all around town makes your sweat drop.

“THEN YOU ARE NOT EVEN PREPARED TO FIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE ARE YOU?!” the boy is enraged at this point, and their topic making you want to leave asap.

“Nope.”

“W-what the hell?? SO STOP CALLING YOURSELF A “GARRISON” AND MAKE IT THE “WALL CONSTRUCTION CORPS” INSTEAD!”

“That has a nice ring to it!” the soldier replies in a light hearted manner.

“But Eren, you have soldiers on active duty when the situation has gone to hell… on the other hand, when we are mocked for being good-for-nothing soldiers, that just means we are all living in peace right?”

“It’s just as Hannes says. Hell, I can’t even understand those guys in the Survey Corps who wanna go outside the wall!” The soldier says as he takes a swig of his wine

“But well, if they wanna have fun playing war, I say let em hahaha”

The statement disgusted you. You want nothing to do with the Survey Corps, or even the military to begin with. But hearing that come out of someone’s mouth, no, a soldier’s mouth, lit a fire inside you. But you know fully well why you were affected. It’s because the people he had just talked about, making them sound like they are suicidal, were once your parents. _Your dead parents, that is._ You look over at your sister to check on her, who just seems oblivious of the whole thing unfolding in front of you, choosing to pick at the wildflowers growing out of the cracks.

_“Good… I don’t really want sis to listen to all this crap.”_

The truth is, as much as you resent your parents dying, you still want to believe that the Survey Corps are doing everything they can for the sake of humanity. Maybe it was just to lie to yourself so that your parent’s death wouldn’t have sounded like they were in vain, and they died as heroes. You don’t really know.

“We don’t have to go outside the walls for our whole lives…” you perk up at the boy, you assume his name is Eren, and continued to listen to his words.

“We can eat, sleep and survive just fine here… But…”

“Isn’t that more or less like livestock waiting to be eaten?”

Eren starts walking away after his bold statement with the girl slowly trailing behind.

“…”

“Come on (S/N), we gotta get home before grandpa gets worried.”

You hold onto your sister’s hand and walk through the gates. You don’t say anything the rest of the journey home until suddenly your sister pipes up

“Hey (Y/N) sis, was that boy your friend?”

“What? Oh… no. I don’t know that boy.”

“He seems like a really nice guy don’t he?”

You just hummed in response. You didn’t really know what to say to your sister, since you felt like he is the kind of person your sister would look up to.

 

 

“We’re home grandpa…”

“Oh welcome back the two of you” your grandfather greets you both with a wrinkly smile.

He immediately turns back to his business, which is skinning a duck.

“We’re gonna feast tonight! I caught a duck this morning when I went up er mountains to do some hunting!”

“WOW THAT’S AMAZING! I’VE NEVER HAD DUCK BEFORE GRANDPAPA!” your sister couldn’t contain her excitement as she jumps up and down beside your grandfather.

“That is indeed amazing but you know you shouldn’t strain yourself too much grandpa… You’re not as young as you think you are anymore” you snicker at the last few words.

“Hey don’t be such a killjoy (Y/N)! Be grateful yer old grandpa got yer both some delicious duck!”

“Ain’t that right little one?” your grandfather nudges your sister telling her to gang up on you so you would stop nagging.

“Yeah yeah! Stop being so unfun sis!” your sister says as she crosses her arm in front of her chest.

“Unfun isn’t a word… or is it? Errr aaaanyways.. you guys win okay?” You put up both hands in defeat.

You walk towards the furnace and start cleaning it as your grandfather would need to use it later for cooking the duck.

“Huh we ran out already?” You hear your grandfather says as he searches the cabinet for ingredients “Yer two wanna go out later? I need to get some herbs and vegetables to make this duck delicious!”

“Yes yes yes!!! Yay we get to go out to town again!” Your sister runs up to your grandfather and starts pulling his arm, rushing for him to leave asap.

“Alrighty, let me get some money and we can get going!”

 

 

 _“And as always its me who does the actual shopping…”_ you narrowed your eyes and looked at your grandfather who is carrying your sister on his arm and showing her the trinkets and items by the cart next to the grocer.

 _“Oh well, as long as they are happy and having fun”_ you smiled to yourself as you see both of them smiling and laughing, probably having a fun conversation.

“That will be 50 cents miss”

You put the coins into the grocer’s hands as he hands you the green produce.

“Alright grandpa, that’s all we need—”

“Uhhhh grandpa?”

You start looking around as you realised your grandfather and sister had run off to somewhere. You roll your eyes as you start walking around looking for them.

“Grandpaaaa~~ (S/N)~~~~”

You start to give up and decided that you should just meet them at home instead until you see your grandfather standing behind a crowd. You start to run up to them.

“Here you guys are, I was wondering where you guys would run off to this time—” you trail off as you realised your grandfather wasn't listening to you, nor was your sister.

“Guys? What are you looking a—”

_That is when you saw **it**._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again readers!  
> Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or typos cause english isn't my first language :') I hope to learn more and and write better in the future.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy reading!


End file.
